Love Goes Dark
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: This story starts out with two people in love. A composer named Nanami Haruka and an idol named Ichinose Tokiya. They both thought nothing could go wrong, but fate has another thing in store for them. Will they both be able to pull through or will one be left alone and be in despair? Love can always turn dark no matter how deep the relationship is. Please read at your own risk.
1. Chapter one

Chapter One- Always Will Be In Love.

"Ich-," Haruka blushed as she remembered she didn't need to call Ichinose Tokiya 'Ichinose-San' anymore; since they are dating. "Tokiya-San, I have finished writing a new song. I-I wanted to give kind of a twist to it. I mean give your fans a new feel towards your music, like shock them with a new side to you." The rosette smiled at her idol boyfriend, handing him the music sheets. "I hope you like it." The composer was a bit nervous as he read the music notes. She thought to herself that he might not like it.

A few minutes later Tokiya looked at Haruka with a serious expression. "Haruka-Chan, this is beautiful. You never fail me with beautiful melodies." Haruka sighed in relief after hearing that. 'Thank goodness…' Nanami thought; showing what she was feeling on her face. "Did you really think I wouldn't like it?" The bluenette looked at her, tilting his head. "You know I love every melody you make." He chuckled. "H-hai, I-I know… I-I just worry a-a lot, Tokiya-San." The composer looked at the ground. Ichinose brought his innocent girlfriend closer to him. "You don't need to worry about anything with me. When I told you to share your pain with me a few years ago, I meant it." He looked down at her seriously, but his face was soft. She changed him in those few years. "I know," Nanami smiled but then started blushing as Tokiya's face came closer to her's.

"Wh-what are you doing…? W-we can't out here…!" The rosette tried to struggle out of his arms, but he was too strong. "We can't what?" He playfully smirked. He did love her rosey cheeks when she would blush, she was too easy to tease. "Y-you know… W-we can't hug here…!" She was always afraid of them getting caught and him having to quit being an idol because of it. "No one can see us. Plus we are at Saotome, we got permission to date, don't we?" Before he would let her answer his question, his lips collided with her's. "Mm…" Nanami felt her knees go weak. The kiss was passionate, but soft and sweet. Ichinose always swept her off her feet with his sweet kisses. "Haruka…" The bluenette muttered in between kisses.

A few moments later the kissing stopped. "A-ano…" Nanami's blush was brighter than a tomato's, which made Ichinose chuckle. "Are you alright? You're a bit read there, Haruka." The composer nodded quickly. "H-h-hai! J...just was a bit confused." Well, that really didn't shock him. His sweet Haruka was mostly confused; especially when someone liked her. "You do have a tendency of getting lost… I do have a question for you, though." Haruka smiled up at him. "Hm? You can ask me anything." The rosette had an innocent smile on her face. She really didn't mind him asking her anything, she was always open towards him. "Tonight would you like to go out for dinner? We could go on a romantic date and look at the stars." Tokiya honestly didn't need to look at the stars, to him Haruka was like his own little star. She always gave him strength when he wanted to give up. "I would love to, but what if we get c… caught?" Nanami started to have a worry look on her face, but Tokiya only patted her, gently; letting her know everything will be okay.

Three hours later Tokiya was walking to Nanami's dorm to pick her up. "Haruka-Chan," her knocked lightly on the door. "Are you ready." A few seconds later, Haruka walked out in a nice purple dress and her hair up. "Hai, I'm ready." Tonight his composer looked more beautiful, he was stunned a bit to see her like this. "Tokiya-San…?" The rosette tilted her head, it was unlike him to say something. Though, Haruka did notice how handsome her idol boyfriend looked. Her heart kind of skipped a beat. "You just look really nice tonight." Nanami blushed lightly. "Y-you look hand-" she stopped there since she was pretty embarrassed. "I look what, Haruka?" He knew what she was going to say, but he still wanted to tease her. Even if it was just a little bit. "Hand… Hand…" She stuttered, but finally ended up getting the words out of her mouth, "handsome." The rosette whispered, in an embarrass tone. "Thank you, Haruka. I'm glad to be hearing those words from you, my love." Ichinose chuckled, but then smiled gently at his lover. "Y-you're welcome." Still embarrassed Haruka looked away for a split second, to calm down her fast beating heart. "Shall we get going? We do not want to be late." The bluenette had to hold in his laughter at how innocent his lover is. She did always stutter at complementing him. It easily embarrassed her and he knew that. Tokiya was happy that she was getting confident around others. "Hai, you're right. I don't want to ruin your plans just because we're late because of me." Tokiya shook his head. "You would not be blamed for us being late, Haruka. We still have time to get there, but I do have a beautiful romantic evening planned for us."

That night both of them had a good time. They talked about their future and what will maybe happen, but will really be a happy ending? Something tragic could happen in the near future to both of them…or maybe just one of them.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^^ Please forgive me if it is terrible. I am not quite yet use to this site. Now, if you don't anything like horror or abuse I do not recommend reading the middle chapters or the end. The first chapters will be just fine for everyone! ^-^ I will give out warnings when their comes to one of those parts so you can skip. If this becomes sad like my rough draft at the middle to end I recommend you have tissues by you. Oh, before I forgot there might be a bit of a lemon in this. Need some spicy romance in this, right? I'm done now. See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two- The "I will love you always"

Last time we left off the lovers were on a fantastic date and everything was well. "Haruka-Chan, I'm glad to be able to run into right now. Are you busy?" At first the rosette didn't know who it was, it kind of scared her. Even so she turned around with a big smile on her face. "I'm finished with my meetings today. Is there something you need, Tokiya-San?" She looked up at him curiously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a hotel tonight. I know we went out last week but," he pulled her close, hugging her. "I just miss you." He whispered lowly in her ear; which made her blush. "I... I guess." Nanami's heart was pounding in her chest, being this close to him always made her heart flutter. "Wh-what time will we b-be going?" The composer stuttered. "I'll come get you when it's time. Just pack for as of right now." He smiled softly and then stole a kiss from her lips. "See you soon, Haruka." He chuckled.

Few hours have passed and they both were packed. "Are you ready, my love?" Nanami had already had the door open before he got there. She was planning on meeting him. "Hai!" The rosette nodded with a smile on her face. "I was just about to meet you." The composer held onto her suitcase that her close in. "I see that." The bluenette chuckled, "but let me take that, Haruka." He grabbed her suitcase. "T... Tokiya-San, I can carry it myself." She was about to grab her suitcase back before he started walking. "You know I won't allow you take it back." The idol smirked. "W-wait for me." The composer ran up to catch him.

A bit later they were both a the hotel in the pool. "This feels nice... Thank you for bringing me here, Tokiya-San." Haruka let out a sigh of delight. The pool was a beautiful blue and it was only them in there. "It is, isn't it? I'm just happy it's dark out." The bluenette did care about his skin where he would wear long sleeves and be in the shade the whole time, pretty much. "I-it's a bit weird seeing you without... You know... A sh-shirt." The composer said softly as she blushed. "Oh, is it? You have seen me many times without a shirt, Haruka." He whispered in her ear in a deep voice. That bikini she was wearing did turn him on. Then again, anything she was wearing could turn him on. The idol was truly in love with his composer. "Toki-" before the rosette could finish she felt a warm sensation on her lips. "Mmph..." She closed her eyes, her body heating up. Ichinose held onto her close and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Mm..." Nanami made a small noise of delight. When the idol heard her response his hand traveled up to her breast, rubbing the blossom of the breast as his lips traveled down to her neck. "A-ah..." She tilted her head back in pleasure. Ichinose decided to carry her out of the pool and continue in the bedroom.

"..." Nanami stared at him in silence as he got on top of her. They both wanted each other because of how deep their love is. "I will love you always, Haruka. Never forget that." He kissed her passionately and she did the same back. It was a way where she could say how she felt about him. Even though the idol already knew how the composer had felt.

In the bed he pleasured her and left his marks all over her body. She would have to wear makeup to cover up some of them. This was to show that she was his and always will be. Their love would never fatal. "I-I love you..." She mumbled on his chest, cuddling up close to him. "I love you too. Haruka, I know I said this before. Never bump into anyone, but me." He held onto to her tightly. "I-I promise I won't. You don't need to worry," she was tired after their long night and fell asleep right in his arms after saying those words. "I know you won't..." He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head before he fell asleep.

The next day they both had returned to Saotome to continue working. "I'll see you later, Tokiya-San." Nanami bowed her head and quickly went on her way. "Time for rehearsal." Ichinose was definitely ready for rehearsal especially with what happened the night before. He was energized.

"Wow, Icchi looks all happy." The orange idol smirked. "He must've been with little lamb."

"I will never forgive you if you did something to her, Tokiya!" The pink idol was always protective of their composer.

"..." The blue idol really didn't say anything, he was just playing the piano. Which he loved doing.

"SYO-CHAN," the yellow idol ran to the pink idol. "You forgot your breakfast! I made it just for you." He smiled as the pink idol ran away saying, "no! I'm good, Natsuki!"

"Tokiya, I'm glad you could make it." The red idol smiled at his roommate.

"Thank you for the nice greeting, Otoya."

"Where is Haruka? I was hoping to see her." The green idol looked down, sadly.

"She is busy with a meeting for today. She said she will be back later, but let's get started on rehearsal. We do need to work hard for us to be able to sing at the Triple S." He was ready to sing for the whole world. It would be great for everyone in STARISH. "Oh, well let's practice for her!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Icchi, did you do anything to little lamb. I know you two are dating, but it isn't fair you get her by yourself most of the time. I do need the little lamb, too." The strawberry-blond smirked. He i'd enjoy teasing the navy hair idol. Honestly, he loved teasing everyone. Except he was late to steal Haruka's heart. "Jinguji, you have nothing to worry about." The bluenette sighed. When him and Haruka got together Ren always tried to make him jealous. "She is our composer first before she is my girlfriend."

"Are you guys coming over here? I want to hurry before Natsuki wants me to eat something that he made!" Syo was the pink idol of the group and was the shortest. He hated to be called cute, but especially hated being called cute. "Yeah, we're coming, ochibi." Jinguji smirked, slightly. "Don't call me that!"

Few hours later rehearsal had ended and everyone was talking and having fun. Expect the couple was outside looking up at the stars. "They sure are beautiful tonight. They remind me of all of you. You all shine so bright just like stars in the moonlight sky." Haruka smiled up at him. To her they were stars and always will be. Their music had changed her and made her a better composer. She had really grown up in just a few years because of them. "You're like a star, too. You're mine, Haruka." He put an arm around her shoulders. "I wish time could just stop here." Nanami nodded her head in agreement. Little times like this was so special to them both.

* * *

 **I thought I would add kind of a lemon in this. I tried, alright. I'm much better writing yaoi lemons. They're so much easier, to be honest. Did not expect chapter two to be longer than the first chapter. Well, I will make chapter three shorter. owo At least try to. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember you can ask me to write your favorite ships.**


	3. Chapter three

A few months later STARISH's dream came true. What was that exactly? They get to see at the Triple S where everyone can hear their wonderful voices. "I can't believe this is actually happening! We get to open for the triple S!" Ittoki did a fist pump in the air. They all got new outfits for this special event that happens in a lifetime. "It's all thanks to little lamb for making us a group. We all wouldn't be here without her." Nanami blushed at the orange idol's words. "R-really? I think you all got here because of your talent. I'm happy just to write for you guys. All of you make composing fun for me." The rosette smiled sweetly at everyone. Everyone had noticed on how much the grew up. Tokiya was finally able to open up to his feelings just because of her. He was closed off and now he isn't. The purple idol wished that she knew that.

"STARISH, it's time to go open up for the event."

"Thank you for letting us know." Everyone looked at a each other and laughed. They were already for this.

"Good luck everyone!" Nanami bowed and everyone gave her a high five when they would pass her, but when Tokiya came by her he kissed her cheek. "You are my good luck charm, Haruka." He smiled and then followed the rest of STARISH out.

Finally everything was done and everyone could just relax, or so they thought. "We have more concerts?!" Otoya eyes opened with shock as he looked at the papers. "Well, we are definitely going to be more busy this year and the years ahead of us." The blue idol was correct, but the busy schedules never bothered the. One thing is for sure Nanami would be worry about them especially for her lover's health. "I know we can do it!" Cecil was more excited and so was everyone else, but after those years will they know what will happen to Ichinose and Nanami?

STARISH and everyone else received popularly with what they did and now everyone was ready to work on their own for a bit.

"This is the end before we have a reunion…." The green idol was a bit sad, but he did know life would go on.

"We still have the little lamb as our composer and we can hangout on weekends."

"Jinguji is right. We do get to see each other at saotome."

"I get to see Syo-chan everyday. I can't wait to share a house with him!"

"... I'm going to need to hide…." The pink idol mumbled to himself.

"I get to work with the children at the orphanage again. I'm so happy to be able to go help."

Tokiya had big plans for him and Nanami. He was hoping soon he would be able to propose to the one he loved. He was not about to say something just yet.

"Tokiya, what will you be doing?" Otoya looked at the other with a curious look on his face. "Oh, I will be still thinking about my music and to spend time with Haruka."

"Just like our Icchi, always working."

* * *

 **I did say this chapter would be short. I hope you enjoy it ^^ Chapter Four will be coming soon. This chapter is really short, oh my gosh.**


	4. Chapter four

Today was the day Ichinose was going to propose to his girlfriend, Haruka. Tokiya honestly couldn't wait. He has been planning this for months. He wrote her a letter telling her to be ready and even got her a fancy dress. "I hope she is ready. I know it was all sudden." Before he could get to her room she was already walking down. The light purple dress, makeup, and how her hair was took his breath away. She was so breathtaking. "You look beautiful, Haruka." He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Then again, you always look beautiful." Nanami felt her cheeks heat up. "Th-thank you. Y…. y…. You look hand-handsome." She stuttered. Saying those things wasn't exactly her thing. She got too embarrassed. Which the purple idol loved that. "What? I couldn't hear you?" Tokiya might've spent too much time with Ren. "E-etto…" He chuckled. "Let's get going."

The first stop was a fancy restaurant. Every now and then, tokiya would make sure he had the ring in his pocket. He was worried about losing it. Haruka noticed it and looked at him, a bit worried. "Is everything fine, Tokiya-San." Ichinose nodded. "Of course, my love." He smiled as he took a bite of his food. "How is your dinner?" Nanami smiled. "It's really good. A-are you sure you don't want me to pay? I-it is really expensive I would like to help pay." The bluenette shook his head. "Haruka, it is might treat. Just relax." The rosette still felt bad, but she knew he wouldn't let her pay. No matter how much she tried to convince him.

Dinner was now finished and it was now time for a carriage ride. It was such a beautiful night. The moon and stars shining brightly. "Tokiya-San, this is so nice and relaxing." The purple idol did try putting his arm around the composer, but she started to freak out, kindly a bit. She didn't want them to get caught. He did wish Haruka would relax a bit going out. "It is, isn't it? I'm glad we can spend it together. After this, I have a special place for us to go." The rosette blinked. "A special place?" She tilted her head. "B-but you have done so much stuff for me t-tonight. Y… you really need to rest." Tokiya just chuckled. "Let me just take you to one more stop. I promise to rest later. After our date is over, okay?" Nanami sighed, softly and nodded. "Alright." Taking her by surprise he pulled her closer. "Just for right now let me hold you like this." She blushed and looked at him. "Wh-what if w-" He put his lips on her's, giving a passionate kiss. The idol did not want to pull away, but when he did the bluenette had a loving look on his face. "No one will see us, just let me hold you like this." The composer didn't want to give in, but she did.

Finally they were at their last destination. It was where they first met. The day that Tokiya's life changed. He was so cold at first, but now he is more kind-hearted and it was all because of her. Everything was lit up and decorated beautifully. Everyone out did themselves to help him. "Wow…" The composer looked around in awe. "Haruka, I have a special question to ask you." The bluenette got down on one knee and pulled out the box that had the ring. "Nanami Haruka, you have made me a better man. I can't picture the rest of my life without you. I want to grow old with you and make you happy everyday. You have made me see the beauty in the world and put my heart back in singing." He opened up the box and grabbed her hand. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Nanami smiled, happily. "Y-yes, of course I will." She blushed as he put the ring on her finger. "I-I promise to make you happy, too." They both embraced each other. "You will be the best wife, Haruka." They kissed each other, gently.

Few seconds later everyone came out clapping and cheering. "Congratulations to the both of you!" They all said together. "Thank you." They both bowed their head, Nanami of course was blushing. "Thank you all for helping me out tonight." Ichinose had a kind smile on his face as he looked at his friends.

"That is what friends are for, Tokiya. We were all happy to help out!"

"Just don't hurt the little lamb, Icchi."

"We all want to see you happy, Nanami and Ichinose."

"The muse said they grant your wishes on music and marriage. I wish you luck."

"I can't wait to see the wedding! It will be so kawaii! Syo-Chan can be a bridesmaid."

"Good luck…. Natsuki, I AM NOT DRESSING UP AS A GIRL!"

They all laughed at the two blondes. The wedding sure was going to be pretty.

Everyone knew how happy the purple idol and composer were going to be. Something could always happen, though. Not all stories happen to have happy endings. Could this one be one of them? Let's all hope not.

* * *

 **Up top is exactly nine-hundred words. After chapter five I recommend reading at your own risk, please. That is when it will stop getting worse. Look, I updated it before I planned on it. I thought since I am writing I can update it now. I hope you all are ready for the wedding ^^ I know I can't wait. Also I know some of my stories have typos. I try finding them all, but my computer can be rude and auto-correct the word incorrectly. So I am sorry about my typos, but I still hope you enjoy my stories.**


	5. The wedding

Today was a special day, very special at that. Everyone was preparing for this day trying to make it perfect. The one who really wanted it to be perfect was Tokiya. He wanted to make his beautiful bride happy on this day. They were going to spend the rest of their days together as they both grow old… At least they thought. As stated before love does go dark. Tokiya and Haruka wanted a small wedding, but SHINING didn't want that. He wanted it big. He told them, "that you do only get married once. Let's make it special and sing from the heart." Well, this was going to be special. Both Haruka and Tokiya were the happiest they could be. Tokiya even managed to get away from the guys to go outside.

After he came back in he went to Haruka's door. He heard her and Tomochika talking. "Oh, Haru-Chan, you look so beautiful. Ichinose will surely cry seeing how beautiful you look. What a lucky guy he is! If I was a guy I would surely fight him for your hand." Tomo-Chan winked at the rosette."T-Tomo-chan…! I honestly think I am the lucky one. He helped me so much and I will always l-love him. You look beautiful too, Tomo-Chan. That color suits you well." She smiled and blushed at the redhead female. "Well, I am proud my students found love. Even though I would steal Haruka from Tokiya if I wasn't in love with Ryuga." Haruka and Tomochika both laughed at their pink haired sensei, Ringo. "Ringo-Sensei, you look beautiful too." Ringo smiled and winked at Haruka. "Not as beautiful as you do, Haruka." Tokiya laughed as he eased dropped on their conversation. He then knocked lightly on the door. "I don't want to come in, but can I talk to my lovely bride alone? She will probably have to stand by the other side of the door." He chuckled as Tomochika nudged Haruka. "Tell us what he says!" Ringo and Tomo both left. "Do you need something, Tokiya?" She stood by the other side, waiting for him to start speaking again. "I just want to tell you I love you and I know you will look beautiful. I promise to be the one you can run to. I can hear harmony when I'm with you. I see a world for us both where we are happy. Forever can never be enough, Haruka. Us being together is all I need. I promise to be your shelter when it is raining. I'll be the one who is meant to love you always. I never want to see you cry and I promise to wipe your tears. I have never been sure in my life, but I am now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My love, you can always run to me." He smiled as he thought of a life with her. He seen them having beautiful children together and growing old. He wanted that life with only her. It was time for him to say those special words at the altar. "T-Tokiya…" She blushed as she opened up her mouth to speak again. "I-I know I can't see you at the moment, but I will try you making you happy. Y-you are my one true love and always will be. When we have children I want to show them what it truly means to find love. Like how we did. You have made me so happy as a composer and woman. I...I can't thank you enough." The bluenette had a hint of blush to her words. She was really the only one to make him blush. "Haruka, I will see you soon at the altar. I can't wait to see how beautiful you look today."

Tokiya was talking to Ren who was jealous of him, but didn't show it. Ren loved Haruka and wanted her for himself… That didn't happen because Tokiya got to Haruka first. Ren would just hang out with Tokiya to see his beautiful bride. "Icchi, got any honeymoon plans?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Isn't a private matter, Jinguji?" Tokiya sighed. He knew how perverted his friend was. "Oh, Icchi, lighten up a bit. I was just wondering. If I was going to a honeymoon with the girl I love I would never let her leave the bed." He winked. "..." Toki just stood there in silence. Masato came up to save the day. "Jinguji, don't tease him that much. He's probably nerves." Masato smiled at the other bluenette. "Good luck. I wish you tons of happiness." That's when everyone else came up to the three. "Syo is also going to be one of Haruka's bridesmaids! I got him in a dress!" The tall blond giggled as he held the other small blond. "Doesn't he look kawaii?" Syo just glared as he looked at everyone. "I AM NOT KAWAII!" He yelled. Everyone just laughed which relaxed down Icchi.

Soon it was time for the wedding. Masato's younger sister was the flowergirl. Now, Syo was one of the groomsmen, but that changed to a bridesmaid. Natsuki and no one else would let him change back. Good thing he just smiled, right? Everyone thought the dresses for the bridesmaids were pretty. Haruka did a wonderful job. Everything was in a beautiful medium color blue and purple. Even the decorations on the chairs were pretty. Everyone put so much effort. After Tomo walked down the aisle it was time for Haruka. Haruka's dress was a princess ball gown with flowers for the sleeves and sparkle flowers at the bottom of the dress. It was a sweetheart neckline wedding dress. Tomo and Ringo were correct. She was so beautiful. Her hair was done by Camus and looked like how it was at Camus's concert. Her father was walking her down to the altar. There was tears in her father's eyes. His only daughter who he loved was getting married. It was the first time that almost everyone seen Haruka's and Tokiya's parents. Tokiya at first didn't want them there, but Haruka wanted him to share this memory with them. Later he was happy they both came. Even with the problems the family had. When Haruka was at the altar she could see that Tokiya had hint of tears in his eyes. He mouthed, 'you look so beautiful… No gorgeous, actually.' She blushed.

The ceremony was about to start. The priest went through everything and Ren saw this was his last chance. When the priest says 'does anyone object to these two getting married?' He was going to say he does. He wanted Haruka. No way he was going to give her up. "Now are there any objects to these two getting married? Speak now or-" Before the priest could finish Ren shouted, "I object!" Everyone gasped and looked at him. "Little lamb, don't marry Icchi. I'm in love with you. I will treat you better and offer you a better life. Please…. Just give me one chance." He looked at them both. Tokiya just glared, holding Haruka's hand. She blushed as she looked at Ren. "Jin… Jinguji-San, I-I am in love with Tokiya. I-I'm sorry." She bowed her head in apology. Ren rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, trying to cover himself. "I was just kidding. Please go on." He smirked. "Alright…" The priest shook his head. Never has he ever seen that from someone.

It was time for the vows and both of them had their's memorized. Tokiya was first. "Haruka, my whole world changed the moment I met you. Felt like I knew I always loved you by just hearing your name. My world will never be the same and without you I wouldn't be who I am today. Everything is perfect because this love is worth it. This is our own miracle in the making and I want to watch it keep growing. I'll be by your side until the day I die. Just like a child throwing pennies in a fountain wanting a dream to come true that is how I feel like with you. Wishes do come true. Without you I wouldn't be an idol or a good man I am today. Always better than worse, protect you from the hurt that can be caused. I just want you to know I will never leave you. I was the happiest man when you accepted my proposal. I love you, Haruka." He smiled as he looked at her lovingly Now it was time for Haruka. "Tokiya, I never expected to find love when I was in the academy, but I'm so happy I did. Y-you have made me so happy. We did have troubles with us first getting together and it was hard…. I would never change it, though. It had made us stronger with us being together and our music. Y-you push me so I can get better and you have saved me many times. I-I want to make you happy until I die. I promise to be a good wife for you. Y...You make life an adventure. I will do anything for you and I love you so much, Tokiya." She blushed and smiled. She was a bit nervous, but she got through it.

When they were reading their vows everyone was crying a bit. It was happy tears, at least. Well, maybe not Ren's, but Masato had a stoic expression on his face. He was told never to cry. All the guys were told that, but they couldn't help it. Most of them were happy for the husband and wife to be. Tissues were passed around for everyone and after everyone was done crying it was time for the I dos. It was a long wedding, but everyone loved it.

"Do you, Tokiya Ichinose, take this woman Nanami Haruka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I do'."

"I do."

"Do you, Nanami Haruka, take this man Tokiya Ichinose to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him as long as you both shall live? If so, answer, 'I do'."

"I do."

"The rings please." After the rings the priest smiled. "By the authority vested in me by the state Shinjuku I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tokiya lifted up her veil and kissed her passionately. This was their first kiss as husband and wife.

Now it was time for the fun part; the dancing and food Everyone couldn't wait to see the first dance. The couple chose to do a slow song called 'Beautiful in White.' The dance was so beautiful. They both looked so happy and everyone noticed it. After their first dance everyone got on the floor as Masato played the piano. He insisted on being the pianist for his friends. Everyone from STARISH joined Masato in that. They all sung and played their instruments. The wedding was just perfect minus Ren 'joking' earlier.

It was midnight when everything was over. Tokiya picked up his wife bridal style and headed to the limo. It was time for them to go to their private plane. They were of course going on their honeymoon. Their honeymoon was going to be on the beach with a nice hotel. Tokiya probably won't let her leave the bed once they get there. Well… They might hit up the beach. He couldn't really wait to devour her. This was going to be one special honeymoon. "I can't wait for us to be alone as husband and wife." He slightly smirked as he kissed his wife one more time. "Mm… T-Tokiya…." Nanami blushed. All throughout the limo ride and to the honeymoon suite he teased her.

But will their happiness last?

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Remember read at your own risk after this. It will get dark especially the ending for this. See you next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter six

**_Warning this is when the abusive will start. Please if you are going through this or someone you know is, seek for help. It is not real love._**

Haruka and Tokiya were happy newlyweds. They did everything together and shared many great moments. They went across Japan and even to America for concerts. They both wanted to play together; he sang and she played piano. Tokiya and Haruka were so happy. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong. Everything was perfect…. But one night that changed. Tokiya was the one that changed. After five months of marriage he seemed to had gotten colder. He was coming home late, drinking, and just seemed distance. Haruka didn't know what happened to him she would question him but he would not reply. One night it had gotten worse.

"Hey honey, welcome home!" Haruka greeted him with a big smile on her face. "How was work?" Tokiya scrowled as he looked at his wife, clearly not in the mood to talk. "When did I tell you that you could talk to me?" Haruka was left flabbergasted by that, she had no idea what to say. The idol never talked to her like that before. He never seemed this cold towards her. Not even when they first met he was like this. It didn't seem like him at all. Haruka couldn't help but question herself on what she did wrong. "T...Tokiya…." The composer said softly and touched his arm. She hoped that would calm him down and make him less stressed, but it just pissed him off more. "What are you doing?" He pulled away and clicked his tongue. "When did I tell you to touch me? Don't you know you need my consent? Pfft… You really have no brain in that head of yours, huh? Do you think that just because I am your husband you can touch me? Let me tell you this once, I no longer want your touch. You're just a tool to me now." Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not the man she married. The man she married was kind and gentle. "I-I'm sorry…. I really am sorry….." She had tears well-up in her eyes. Her heart just broke in a million pieces and she didn't want to show him she was in pain. He picked up her chin with his finger, with a sadistic smirk. "Cry all you want. It excites me." He then walked away from her, leaving her in the kitchen.

Haruka didn't know what6 to do or say. She was totally flabbergasted by what all just happened. She did know that she just wanted to cry by what he told her. It really just broke her heart. Haruka looked down at the floor, sniffling. 'I… I just need to go out. He won't even….' She didn't even want to finish the thought in her head. Haruka quickly got changed and ran out. She barely ever ran, but today it seemed like she needed to. "I wonder if anyone from STARISH is busy? They might be able to hang out for a bit. I need someone I can talk to since Tokiya is in a bad mood. I don't see… see why he is so mad at me. I don't think I did anything wrong. Maybe I did?" She shook her head. "No…. No I didn't…. He must just be going through a hard time in his life." All of a sudden a voice yelled out to her. "Little lamb?" Haruka turned as soon as she recognized the voice. It was of Ren Jinguji who called out to her. "Jinguji-San?" Ren walked over to her with a rose in his hand. "You look like you have been crying, are you okay?" Haruka wiped her tears and nodded. "Y-yeah, of course I am." Ren shook his head and put the rose in her hair. "You seem off, lady. You can talk to me." He winked. "We can even get to know each other better too." He moved in closer and tried kissing her lips. Her lips seemed so perfect and kissable. He just couldn't help himself. Of course the composer stopped it. "Jinguji-san, I'm a married woman." She backed away from him. "My heart belongs to….." She stopped and started to tear up again. "I know, I know, I'm just teasing. Is there something wrong with you and Icchi?" The composer nodded and Ren put his arms around her. "That offer still stands; I will love you more than he ever will. Please run off with me. We can live happily together." Haruka shook her head quickly in response. "I love him. He is just going through something right now." Ren didn't believe her. He didn't it would get better. Even though he knew nothing about it and it seemed like she wasn't going to say a word to him. "If something changes, little lamb, call me. I am here for you." Haruka nodded and said softly, "I know…. Thank you, Jinguji-san."

Later that night Haruka decided to go home. Little did she know she was in for a rude awakening. Tokiya was standing in the middle of the doorway with his arms crossed. "Where have you been?" He looked her up and down, noticing the rose. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Haruka quickly shook her head. "No! No, I would never! You know that! I just ran into Jinguji-San that is all!" Tokiya grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. "You're lying to me. I know your game now, Nanami." He didn't even use their married name. She was not use to be calling Nanami or being told she was playing a game on him when she was not. "What- you know i am not. Tokiya, I would never do that to you." His grip got tighter and she moaned in pain. It felt like his nails were digging into her skin; like he wanted her to bleed. "P-Please…. Please…. Please let go…!" She finally mustered out. He released her, but only for a second. "Don't ever see him again. I will hurt you if you do and I mean it, miss composer." He clicked his tongue and let go of her. "Pfft… You didn't even know how to write music. Without me there you would be nothing. Just a worthless composer with zero talent." He then walked away chuckling. Haruka knew it was not him speaking to her, but it still hurt. She looked at her arm and saw cuts from his nails. Blood ran down her arm. "It hurts…" She whispered. "What happened to the man I married…? This is not him…" That night she slept in the living room. She couldn't handle being by him that night.

The next day was a little more calmer. Not as bad as last night was. Maybe Tokiya was a little overworked? He was always working all the time. Today was his day off. "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed Haruka's forehead. "Why were you not in the room last night? Were you up late working on a new melody?" Haruka blinked as she sat up. Did he just not remember what all happened? How could the purple idol forget? He yelled and got mad at her for everything last night. "Oh, yeah. Shining asked me to compose a new song for Ittoki-Kun. Ittoki-Kun has a concert coming up, so Shining wants me to jump right on a new melody." Tokiya ruffled her already-bedhead. "I love how much you work. How about we go out and have a nice dinner? I know we both have been busy." Haruka face light up like a kid on christmas waiting to open presents. "Of course, I would love to!"

That night they went out and had tons of fun. They went out to a fancy restaurant, rode horseback, took a midnight stroll, and had a little extra fun in the bedroom. Haruka hoped it would stay like this. Where him being a bit rude and heartless wouldn't come back. This was the Tokiya she fell for. The one with a big heart. She was happy to see him back. A thought did occur to her, but she hoped she was wrong. She did not want to see the dark side of her 'husband' again. It was the scary side that seemed to have wanted blood. Will she see it again is the real question? Find out in the next chapter of Love Goes Dark.

* * *

 **I'm trying to update all the stories that need updating, but look, I finally posted another chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting. I'm going to be a senior and will be starting college next year. Thank you all for waiting for updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
